Jurassic Park: Migration
by sineadmcdos
Summary: 3 years after Isla Sorna Levine now teaches a university class, and gets the ironic taste of life as Malcolm when one of his students begins to ask question about new ‘lizardlike’ creatures appearing in the Costa Rican coastlines. cameos by all you favs
1. Chapter 1

Title: Migration

Summary: 3 years after Sorna Levine now teaches a university class, and gets the ironic taste of life as Malcolm when one of his students begins to ask question about new 'lizard-like' creatures appearing in the Costa Rican coastlines.

Characters: Bucky (OC), Levine, Some Grant and even less Malcolm.

Pairing: None really

Prologue

"Palaeontology," Richard Levine began, "Is a study of fossils and their related remains," He paused again, apparently for effect, "Those of you who are taking this case based on rumours of 'lost worlds' are, sadly, mistaken." It had taken Ian Malcolm at least a year to convince Levine it was best to keep silent, but he still felt dirty and sick when he denied those creatures, their amazing sounds and behaviour. He could still feel their presence in his dreams, his nightmares. He hated the government, they found it, Isla Sorna was, no longer, a chance to discover the reasons behind the mass extinctions. Levine cursed it every day, cursed the pilot, cursed the bombs, and cursed the men who gave the orders.

"Dr. Levine?" One of his students prompted, "Are you okay?" It was Bucky Hamilton, he'd started the course last year but was unable to finish when he went through a family tragedy. Bucky was still younger then most of the other students, possibly still nineteen. Levine had actually been 'upset' when Bucky had stopped coming to lessons, he was the only of his student who had a clue, who wasn't just taking it for the degree. In physical terms Bucky was quite slim and slender, he looked like he had next to no muscle on him at all, and his hair was a wild blond mess, hidden under a dark green cadet hat.

"Yes, sorry about that." Levine cleared his throat and gave a quick nervous smile before returning to his speech. "You won't be flown of in helicopters to explore jungles, or dig in the badlands. You will be spending probably at least twenty percent of your time in libraries, or at lectures. I urge you to attend as many as you can from now till you graduate, they may go over your head at first but soon you'll see the benefit in attending. And I don't mean just palaeontology lectures; anything linked is a good place to start. Extinction has been looked at from all sides, even the mathematical, attend a lecture on chaos or nonlinear equations, it could prove useful." Most of his students were now a little more then confused, luckily for them, the lesson was ending. They all stood up and stuffed the few things they had on their desks in to bags, and then shuffled away from Levine as quickly as they could. "Bucky, I'd like to speak to you." Bucky stopped in the door way and turned. He was smiling widely. "I'm glad you came back, a lot of people wouldn't have." Levine said blandly, Bucky nodded, unsure whether to say thank you or just leave. "I was sent a letter about an internship for a student, to go up to the badlands dig sight with Allan Grant for a while. I doubt you'd be interested but you're the only one this year who could possibly pretend they know anything." Bucky's eyes widened, Grant was an inspiration, the reason he got in to palaeontology was because of Grant's books. Levine knew this, but his own hatred of Grant's theories stopped him from being happy that Bucky would get the chance to study with his 'mentor'. "So, you're interested?" Levine asked, in a monotonic fashion. Bucky just nodded, amazed and unable to speak. "It means you'll be missing two weeks of my lessons. You'll have to catch up or you'll fail the semester, we can get through a lot in two weeks. I'll just go get the forms for you." Levine walked over to his desk and opened the top draw, after rummaging and finding nothing he went one down. A few seconds later he handed a pack of papers to his student.

"Thanks Doc." Bucky grinned and trotted out of the class room. He knew Levine didn't like Grant but he didn't care, Levine was just his professor, nothing special, Grant was. Normally Bucky didn't believe rumours but the ones about Grant's encounters with actually dinosaurs on Isla Sorna had just captured him. They'd also got him looking in to the mathematician Ian Malcolm, and the paleobotanist Ellie Sattler. He looked at all links between them, and was surprised to find Levine's name pop up when he was looking at Ian Malcolm's information. He'd wanted to ask Levine about them but knew that he could get in trouble, and loose what little credibility he had in asking his professor 'did you see real dinosaurs on some island with Ian Malcolm.' Though his want to ask this had been growing sense a friend of his who studied down in Costa Rica had started telling him of 'lizard-like creatures' showing up along the beaches, the same ones reported to have peaked Levine's interest in the area first. He supposed he could try to get a detailed report and then relay its description on to Levine, not mentioning its source, hoping he could name the species, but it was hard to even get to see the creatures for more then a few minutes before they were burnt.

Later that evening Bucky filled out the forms, his roommate hovering nearby, waiting for him to put the pen down so they could go out.

"Hurry up!" Tyler complained; he was young man with thick black curly hair and darker tanned skin. He and Bucky had been friends for a while but they still didn't like to spend time alone together, they preferred to go get drunk at parties and find their way back the next day.

"I wanna get smashed to, just wait a minute, I really wanna go to this internship." Tyler growled under breath and stomped angrily around for a few minutes before falling silent and just throwing things at Bucky while he wrote. "The more things you throw the longer I'll take." Bucky threatened, like a mother to an annoying toddler. He dotted an 'i' and put his pen down. He got up and turned to Tyler with a grin on his face, "let's go get drunk!" He announced to a suddenly happy again Tyler as he grabbed his coat and headed to the door.

"Nice of you to join us." Levine smiled as Bucky literally stumbled in to the class room. Bucky smiled sheepishly and took a seat a few rows back, noisily unpacking his things. "I was just about to open the class to group discussion. We're focusing on how the more recent discoveries, such as the Therizinosaurus, have affected our views on earlyer discoveries. Bucky, I'm repeating this for you, pay attention." He said sternly, tapping Bucky's desk with a ruler as he walked up the isle between the seats.

"They don't." Bucky snorted at the idea. "I mean, why would they? It's more common for what we've found in the past to influence are future recordings, not the other way around."

"But what if we found a full skellington of a previously incomplete specimen, wouldn't it change our records? Perhaps we'd found an adolesent and claimed it was adult, perhaps we'd thought it had a skull similar to a raptor but it turned out more like a barionix. Wouldn't these effect the way we look at all past findings?" Lavine asked, quite annoyed at how quickly Bucky had dismissed his question.

"Yeah… I guess." Bucky sighed angrily, not saying anything else for the rest of the lesson, just listening to the rest of his class blast theories and conspiracies at each other. At the end of the lesson Levine asked him to stay behind.

"What, may I ask, is wrong with you today?" Yous show up over ten minutes late, disturbing the class, and then you bring up some close minded crap? I'm not sure Grant knows what he's getting him self in to. Anyways, he called this afternoon, he got your forms. Saya you stand out, I think he may be leaning towards you for the job." Levine smiled when he saw that Bucky had been paying attention.

End of chapter

Okay there are probs many spelling mistakes, my spell check decided to dissapear half way through… any who tell me what you think so far, please, and weither or not I should even bother to continue writing it…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Migration (chapter two!!!! You thought it would never happen!)

Summary: 3 years after Sorna Levine now teaches a university class, and gets the ironic taste of life as Malcolm when one of his students begins to ask question about new 'lizard-like' creatures appearing in the Costa Rican coastlines.

Characters: Bucky (OC), Levine, Some Grant and even less Malcolm.

Pairing: None really

Chapter two (or is it one cos the last one was a prologue…)

Bucky would soon have to start admitting that he'd almost rather be in Levine's classes then out in the Bad Lands. It was hot, and boring. He was never given much to do and barely got to say two words to Grant before some lap dog of his named Billy rushed him away (a.n I know Billy is a movie character but it was worth it…) He was currently sitting in his t-p typing up a report on the fragments of a baby Utahraptor that they had finished uncovering today, although they didn't really have to uncover it because the computers had gotten a very accurate 3-D image using shock wave resonating devices, Grant had insisted they dug it up anyways. Bucky closed his laptop and looked around; he shared the tent with another young man named Christian, but who preferred to be called Christy (due to some apearant need to show off his Irish heritage)

The smell of the final night barbeque was still hanging thickly in the air and almost made Bucky gag. He knew that for most that night was a great night, the final night before a lot of them went back to their respective places of academia and before Grant searched for more permanent staff amongst them. Bucky, however, was vegetarian and didn't like the smell of char grilled animal, especially those sausages, god only knew what they were made of. He sighed, realising that he would regret it if he didn't get out there, especially sense it could be his last chance to ask Grant about Isla Nublar and the lizards that had been washing up in Costa Rica. He pushed past the door flap and was struck with the thick smoky tasting air, the sound of laughing and guitar music laced his ears as he almost skipped over. Billy was no where to be seen, which meant that he could talk to Grant freely. Grant turned and smiled when he heard the approaching footsteps, he's been meaning to talk to that particular intern for a while now. Grant had been attempting to pass off the task of reading each interns reports to some one else but had given up and settled in to read them, about two papers in he had come across Bucky's. He's liked it, he was a very talented writer, and had even done some very quick, sketchy yet detailed, images of the discoveries. Bucky had done that which so many others had failed; he's made nothing seem almost interesting.

"Bucky, right?" Grant grabbed Bucky's hand and shook it strongly, taking to note the strength in the hand shake. "I've been meaning to talk to you. That report you wrote on your first dig here? It was quite above the curve, very well done." Grant felt slightly elated at the obvious pride in Bucky's smile. Grant was quite surprised that someone at the level Bucky was at would still look for so much approval from other people, but then again, that's all university was. "Dr. Levine wrote a strong letter of recommendation for you, and spoke highly of you, I can see why. When you've finished your studies there's a place here if you want a permanent dig site." Bucky was ecstatic, a job working with Grant would be amazing, but he still had a while left before he was done at university first, and then he wanted to investigate those lizards for a while in Costa Rica.

"Doctor Grant, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions for a paper I'm working on for class, it's about the possibilities of cloning or the theoretical 'lost world' being more then just pipe dreams and conspiracies." Bucky lied, he just wanted an excuse to get to the point. The middle aged bearded man rubbed his chin in contemplation, only for a little while before nodding. "Great, when can I speak to you?"

"Now if you'd like. I read tomorrows bus schedule and you're one of the first leaving, better do this now because I don't want to have to be up any earlier then necessary tomorrow." Grant smiled in an almost fatherly way and nodded towards the research tents which had a small area that was designated the 'office'. Grant took a seat in a beaten up directors folding chair and Bucky pulled one of the metal folding chairs from the stack in the corner, most were out side but they still had a few left over. "So, what do you want to know? And, I must wonder, why ask me? There are people better qualified to answer your questions back at your university surely?"

"To be honest," Bucky sighed, dreading telling Grant why he really wanted to ask the questions. "To be honest sir, I was wondering if you could help me identify a species, I only have a little bit of information, no exact measurements or anything." Grant didn't seem too fazed by this, he hadn't been told everything though.

"Sure, what are the characteristics that you know?" Grant leaned back on the flimsy fabric back of his chair, relaxing at the lack of a real interview he though he was about to be subjected to. Bucky thought for a second, trying to explain it in a way that could make the creature sound like it hadn't just washed up on a beach.

"Well, They range is size but average about that of a chicken, Longish necks, stood on two legs, my first guess was a procomp… a compy." Grant nodded, he agreed with that, it was quite obvious even if you hadn't seen them first hand. "However, dinosaurs are extinct and this particular species has been washing up on beaches in Costa Rica." Bucky said this with a sternness that was new to life, never used before. Grant stared at Bucky and the two sat in silence for a minute or two, Grant opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, unsure what to make of this. Bucky had obviously done his research, found out about the Isla Nublar events and found out that he was one of the survivors, but to actually have the courage to ask this and bring it up was impressive. Grant had said some very rude things to journalists who pestered him about the rumours and had thought he was prepared to say the same to any one, but the fact that they were just showing up recently worried him.

"When did this happen?" Grant asked calmly, despite feeling anxious inside. Bucky thought again for a little while then looked down at his feet, counting backwards through the months with his mouth moving silently.

"About seven months ago, the first one that is. The most recent I believe was three months ago, they don't happen often and there is no pattern to any of the appearances. I was going to ask Levine but every time I got close to asking I'd think about how stupid I must sound. I'm sorry to be bothering you with this but I didn' really know who else to ask." Bucky his left hand through his hair and sighed, Grant was still staring at him.

"You should ask Levine, if what happened on Isla Sorna is true then he has had more recent experience and would know what to do better. It's okay that you asked, asking shows a curious mind, although I have to say I wish I didn't know. Until now I was quite content that most had been destroyed." Grant smiled to remove the heavy atmosphere and lighten the mood. Bucky was still worried, he may have just lost all credibility, chasing rumours was not something that an educated man should spend his time doing. "The offer still stands before you start worrying. You can still come back here nay time you want, always welcoming bright minds this place." Grant got up and strode out of the tent and walked over to his trailer. Bucky sat there, thinking what he should do. Slapping his knees as he stood up he made his decision. He would be back to classes in three days time, that gave him three days to write a full description of the creatures found and write up an entire plan of an imaginary expedition, plan one just to show he's really though about it. Then he's show it to Levine, or maybe just place it on his desk and get away quickly.

End of chapter

Okay, this is probably going to happen a lot, me saying I'm sorry that is, because I have some major 'life changing' exams coming up in the forms of GCSEs in which the pressure from my father figure is enough to make me spontaneously combust! You're reviews made me want to write more, I must special thanks though to well… all of you! Lol! OMG I can't believe I made such a silly mistake about saying Grant was on Sorna! I know he wasn't but I didn't notice I'd typed that, thanks for pointing it out I feel so silly!

See you in a week of so!


End file.
